1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mobile devices and communication methods, and more particularly to mobile computing devices configured to work with dynamic networks to warn of events of interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing devices are often installed or used in automobiles or other vehicles. Most of these vehicles contain one or more computers that perform control and monitoring functions of the vehicle's systems and also provide information about conditions or events having to do with the operation of the vehicle.
The mobile computing devices are often underutilized. It would be advantageous to have the additional computing resources in vehicles employed for beneficial uses.